


David's Girl

by On_My_Way



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: F/M, My first time in a long time writing fanfic, dont know wtf I'm doing, lazy writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_My_Way/pseuds/On_My_Way
Summary: In which David has a girlfriend and they couldn't be any more different from one other.





	1. Escape from Camp Campbell Part1

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a slow writer, hasn't started on any of my summer work and I'm gonna be stuck with family that's coming up. Meaning that updates are gonna take a while.
> 
> Hopefully there be more!

*María pov* 

Why the fuck am I here again? Is it because my loving boyfriend oh so gentle woke me up with some coffee that was just how I like it? Or is because I knew Gwen would come kick my ass out of bed and allow the kids to fuck with my coffee? Both. Both are right. 

"Can you believe it, Max? Mar Mar? We're getting not one, not three, but two new campers today!" David said with a few hops and hand gestures. He really has too much energy sometimes. 

"Yeah, that's exactly what we need more bratty and annoying ass kids. Take offense to that, Max." I said, glaring down on him. Damn kid, been giving David hell from the start of this. If he really want to leave, he'll fake an injury or an allergy and get sent back home. 

"Yup. It's really, truly horrifying. And I take pride in that María." Max said with a smirk on his face, placing his hand on his heart. I smirk back and turn to David. 

"María. Language." David looked up at me. I muttered a sorry and he continued. "And horrifying? What, are you two afraid of making a few new friends?" David ruffled Max's hair with glee. 

"I'm not here to make friends, David. I'm here because camp is where kids are sent when their parents don't want to deal with them." Max huffed, while "fixing" his hair. That's shit a rats nest and he knows it. 

"I'm not here to make friends, David. I'm here because camp is where kids are sent when their parents don't want to deal with them. Why do you think we return the favour when they hit seventy?" 

"The kid right about that one. Most of the kids that are here was forced." I agree with him. When I move out here, I was surprised by the amount of camps on this little lake. The parents really took these camps for granted. Wait. Fuck, we're caught.

"Hang on a sec, what are you two even doing out here?" David pointed out at us. Looking at us suspiciously.

"Well, it's definitely not because the bus only comes in from the city to drop off and pick up campers and so far seems to be my only reasonable method of escaping this fucking nightmare of a camp." Max had ranted along. "Definitely not that."

"Heeeeyy........ language." Another look of disappointment and wag of the finger for Max. 

"Suck a dick–" David picked Max up before he could finish. I'm having a real hard time trying not to laugh. "All I want is for you kids have as much fun as I did when I was a Campbell camper. Is that really too much to ask?" David finished it off with his charming and signature smile. 

"I refuse to believe someone as happy as you can possibly exist." Max glared into David's eyes now they were eye level.

"Speaking of someone that exists and brings me happiness, María, what are you doing out here?" David said confused.

"Yeah, Mar Mar."Max said sarcastically, clasping his hands together. "What are you doing out here? Maybe you should be doing your job for once and go inside with everyone else." Max snarled, crossing his arms. The kid sure does like to glare and pout, huh?

"Well, for you information Max I'm out here, for I'm out here.........for......ummmm," I trailed off. Crap, what was my excuse again? Max looked more and more cocky by the second.

David gave his "stern" look. "Mar Mar. Can you please tell me why you're out here?"

"I'm out here.....because....I ..love..you?" I mutter out shyly, trying hide myself in my scarf. Max looked me with disappointment, knowing I could give a better excuse than that. The real reason out here is because I don't want to deal with the kids. Out of 7 kids in this small ass camp, I'm only cool with 3 of them(4 if you Max short ass). I like plays as much as the guy, but Preston gets a little too excited sometimes. Space Kid wants to go to space, which cool. Which,also,  makes him do idiotic stunts to fulfill that dream, meaning more trouble for the counselors. I like space to so I give that but that doesn't mine he can keep stealing my scarf. Ered thinks she's cool because she's the oldest out of the kids, but she's really not. She reminds me of the classic teenage who thinks their too cool for school. 

Nurf is just a bully that David and Gwen are just too scared to deal . I offered ideas, but I been turn down multiple times.  Now for the campers I like/tolerate more than others are Dolph, Harrison and Nerris. Dolph is adorable end of discussion. Nerris is cute, her "magic" can be annoying, but most of the time she's amusing to be around with. Now Harrison is one of my favorite because I love magic. Simple as that. And for a 10 year old he's pretty good and since he's a 10 year old he, of course, could use more work. And then there's Max. He's  a little shit and makes me wished never met him. But it's hard to hard to hate the punk. 

Third Person

"Aww! I love you, too!" María was pulled out of her thoughts by David. He rushed towards her,dropping Max in the process, to her hug. David picks her up in his arms and try to kiss her. We say try because María is pushing him away before he can reach.

"David! What the fuc-what the heck?! Put me down David! I don't get how your this strong!" María shouted, lightly punching David in the back with one hand and push his face away with the other. The blushed on María grew even brighter when she was Max making kissing noises and gagging noises.

"David, if you don't put me down right now, I'm gonna-" David cut her off, gasping "The bus is here!" And dropping María on the ground, making her land on her butt. María let out a groaned as she sat up but refused to move any more than that. Max walked up next to her asking,

"Aren't you going to stop him?" María simply looked at him, pulled out her flask and respond after taking a sip  
"If I keep stopping him, he won't learn."  
"Are really going to get fucking drunk on the job?" Max said, with a look of disbelief.   
"One, you and I both know I don't get drunk that easy. And two, can you spell "conditions" for me, Max?"

"Fuck you." María and Max watched David runs head first into a bus and only to get hit by it. Both Max and María facepalm  and begins to make their way towards excited camp counselor.

*María Pov*

He really needs to stop running towards the bus. This is the 3rd fucking time for God's sake. The bus opened up to show Quartermaster and the new kids. A girl and a boy.  The girl had dull neon pigtails with pink eyes. She got a band-aid her left cheek and scratches on the other. Her clothes consisting of a yellow shirt and red overalls rolled up to her knees. She looks too hyper to get in fights guess she just likes to play rough. The boy had brown curly hair, blue eyes and was a bit on the pale side. He has a yellow shirt and dark red skinny jeans. He already looks suspicious of this damn place and he'll probably call Campbell out as soon as he sees him (If he's even here and it's not like Max hadn't done so before). Niki and Neil, David said their names are.

"Kids are here." Quartermaster announced blankly. He's weird, but he's......... I guess.......... he's really not okay up there. 

"Thanks Quartermaster." I nodded at him and made my way over to David. Nikki jumped out of the bus, taking in a deep breath, she shout,

"Oh yeah, smell that nature! Oh, that's the stuff." Okay, she's likes being outside, got that. I hold David up a bit before he pats me on the head and made his way to Nikki. I lean against the bus next to Quartermaster.

"Well hello there, little lady. You must be Nikki," David started waved me over, I rolled my eyes and made my over. When I get close enough, David grab my arm and put me next to him. "My name is David and this is María, we're your camp-" Nikki literally out of fucking nowhere decides to bite David. 

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Jesus Christ!" I grabbed Nikki and tried to pulled her off. "David! Stop moving your arm!" I'm sure Max getting a kick out of this. I turn to look at him and sure enough he is. 

"Um, excuse me?" Everyone stopped and turn to the boy. "Is this Science Camp?" Neil looked confused and nervous, with every right to do so. God, I can imagine how the bus ride here was with her was. While distracted, I moved my hand to Nikki neck and gave her a little tickle. She finally let go of David's hand and dropped down. 

"No, silly! This is Adventure Camp. Ad-ven-ture! My mom said so! Unless she was lying. Again." She turns David. "Sorry about that hand by the way. Just exerting dominance, you know how it goes." David gave a nervous laugh and looked towards Neil. 

"Uh, and you must be Neil." I looked down at Nikki to see her staring at my hand, grinning. I put my hands in my hoodie and glaring at her, mouthing 'Try me'. Let's hope to God the little shit don't have rabies. Wait, where the fuck is Max?

"Well, you two will be happy to know," the little shit was right here, "that Camp Campbell is both of th-" I catch the movement of the bus last minute but in time to pull David and the kids out of the way. 

"God fucking damnit, Max!"

"María! Language!" 

"¡A la mierda esa mierda! ¡Casi nos golpeó a nosotros ya ti!"

"You know she's still cursing right?"

"Screw you, Nikki!"

"Not today, child. Only one driving this bus is me." Quartermaster grunted, picking up Max by his hood with his hook. 

"Ugh. Thank you, Quartermaster." David said, already weary of today's events. 

"You're on your own, now." Quartermaster said, pretty fucking threatening. He dropped Max next to David. "Going on break, be back for the bus at noon." With that he walked off towards the camp with his drink in hook. 

"See you later, Quartz!" I called out to him. He'd turned around, stared for a bit, nodded and I nodded back. He reminds of my Uncle a lot. Maybe that's why I'm cool with his weirdness. 

David knelt down to Max level and announced, "Max, you are not leaving my side for the rest of the day." He tried to have a stern voice but that obviously not working on Max. 

"We'll see about that, camp man." Max challenged David with a glare. 

"Oh yeah, Mad Max." With my arms crossed, I made my way over to Max. "I bet my flask you can't escape from this camp by the end of day." I leaned my upper body down to his level with one hand behind my back the other open for a hand shake to finish the deal. 

"Oh, yeah! Deal!" Max put out his hand but just before he can shake mine I pulled back. "What the hell?! I thought you wanted to make deal!" Max shouted, pulling his arms to his sides and stomping his foot, his hands in small fist. God I forget he's a kid sometimes. 

"Of course I do!" I exaggerated my voice on this to piss his off even more. At this I pulled myself back up, and put my hand on my chest, acting offended. "But you think I'm gonna make a deal without getting anything out of it did you?" I smirked at him. He looked a little flustered, obviously feeling a little dumb for forgetting. 

"Well, what the hell you want?!" His glare on me harder as my smile grew bigger. 

"Hmmm, I wonder what I can possibly get from a snot-nose brat?~" I placed a finger on my chin pretend to think. 

"María,um.... Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't think it would be right as camp counselor to-" 

"Don't worry, honey I got this. Oh! I know! And you know what? I'll throw in something else for you. If your able to escape this camp before the day is over, I'll let have my flask and I'll go into town with ya and give you 10 dollars to spend however you like." At this point I had put on my "gambling" voice on. My "gambling" voice was just me toning down by voice and trying to make the (sucker) person I was talking to sound smart and dumb at the same time. There's was no way he'll back down.

"Sounds good." Max agreed with so far, just want till he'll hear my reward. 

"But," I stretch out."If you fail to leave this camp, you have to agree to not to try to escape for at least 6 days. And to participate in activities in those days." I grinned at him. I got down on my knee and put out my hand for him. I looked square in the eye, waiting for his reply. He seems to be thinking hard about, rightfully so. He real do hate David with a passion so he probably thinks that I didn't give him enough. Hopefully he's as smart as I give him credit for.

"I want 20 bucks and I'll do 4 days of activities." Max bargain with me. He puts his hand and let it hover over mine. Letting me think and get the final say before shaking my hand. 

"Deal." I shake his hand. "Fufufufu, I taught you well haven't I?" We both had smiles on our faces but you can see the hidden agendas behind our eyes. 

"Not everything you old, hag." That only got more giggles out of me. I stand up and finish our conversation by stating "Your gonna be a monster when you grow up aren't you?" 

"Welp, come on David! Let's head back to camp~." David must be pretty freaked out because it's rare to see me this 'smiley'. Especially with this sinister of a smile. "Go up ahead David I'll make sure no one try and make a run for it!~" I beamed. I turn back to him to see him.....blushing....? Shit. I facepalmed, dragging my hand down to my mouth. Digging my head down into my scarf, I walked towards him. 

"Come on David. Let's show the new kids the camp." I muttered. I grab his hand and started pulling him along. I can hear Max and Neil talking about something, but they sounded distance. I turn around to see them still by the bus. 

"Come on you little punks! Don't think can escape now, Max! You have to be in the camp first before you can leave!" I yelled to down to them. I saw Max shake his head, talked to the kids a bit more before getting them to walk with him. God, those three gonna give me hell, aren't they?

Fun Fact: Her name is María Alejandra Henry Greence and she likes to wear a space scarf she got from David.  
P.S. Link to scarf https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1dD1RIVXXXXcLXpXXq6xXFXXXr/10pcs-lot-Fashion-font-b-Galaxy-b-font-Star-Sky-Print-font-b-Infinity-b-font.jpg


	2. Escape from Camp Campbell Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which María meets some new, happy campers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I am so sorry for not pushing this out fast enough! I have been very busy with school and my new, baby nephew. If you want to hear more about why I wasn't here, it's at the bottom. I'll try harder to push out faster but school is a bitch and a half to deal with;;;;;;;; Please enjoyed this one!

*María's Pov*

When I finally got David to calm down(what basically consists of me pinching his cheeks until he snap out of it) we all made our way up to the flag.

"The first stop on any good tour is the flagpole!" David announced, almost immediately giving the 'salute'. "I can't help but give it the official Camp Campbell salute every time I see it." Bring his attention to the mess hall, David said, "Beside the flagpole is our mess hall, which-" Only to lose his attention again because of the flag. " Oh! Sorry, saw the flag again." I rolled my eyes a bit at this. David caught my eye roll and glared at me bit. 

"No, David, my eyes won't get stuck behind my head. And yes, David, I would have to salute the flag if I was looking at it." I said, sarcastically losing my posture. I was bending my knees so my head is up to David's chest. At this rate, I'll be on the ground. 

"Well, I know for a fact that Max love to salute the flag! And he loves the mess hall! Where we serve meals, hold announcements, and occasionally take part in camp activities." David listed off with his huge smile. 

"Just tell 'em how much you love it, Max!" David shined down at Max. He had his arms out to him like he was expecting Max to jump into his arms and agree with him.

"See, that's the sad thing. He still actually thinks that I love it." Max revealed to the new kids. Nikki still had a huge smile on her face but frown at what Max said. Neil still looked worried and nervous. I noticed how he seemed to kept his hands over one another and occasionally hunch over. Eh.

"And who wouldn't?" David insisted making his way to the mess hall. He grabbed my arm and and when we got far enough threw that arm over my shoulder. He facing away from the kids he'd whispered, 'Come on, Mar Mar! You have to say something too and show these campers you're happy to a Camp Campbell Counselor!' 

"But, bebé*, I don't want to be here." I told him bluntly, pushing him from my ears. "And you're not even whispering the kids can hear you." I turn back to see Max listening to us but turned back around as soon as he saw me turn. Nikki was poking Neil and running around him when he tries to tell her to stop. I turn back to see David pouting, giving me puppy dog eyes. It wasn't really long before I broke.

"Fine, I'll do it-And stop making that face!" I quickly turn around and put on a forced smile on face. "Alrighty, campers! Let's go head inside an' meet our other happy camp counselor Gwen. Who's in middle of a camp activity right now! The other campers are in there too, so let's get going and make some new friends!" I added a small wink at the end, forming my hand into a sloppy Camp Cambell salute and slipped out my tongue a bit. I could tell I was putting on a good show because David gave me a thumbs up while Max just face palm. Nikki and Neil tilted they're heads in surprise from the sudden personality change. What they don't hear the cantidad de mierda* going on inside. Whelp, time to get this espectáculo de mierd* the road. 

Me and David opened at the same time with huge smiles on our faces, 

"Gooooood morning, Gwen/Hello again, Gwen!" 

"Motherfucker!" David's cheerful face immediately turned into shock and horror hat the chaos going on in the room. SP was hooked on the ceiling fan with Neuf changing the speed on the fan higher and higher. 

"It's about time you broke your record, SP!"

"Goooo! Crank it to high, I can take the G's!" 

"Nerf, you don't crank shit! Get down from there, Space Kid!" 

"Oh, dear!" David rushed deeper inside to help Gwen. I walked in too and started to pretend to be SP coach. 

Everyone was doing what they usual do. Nerris was doing her "magic"(A.K.A Dungeons and Dragons) with a couple of dice. Meredith was being a generic "cool" teenager, leaning against the wall with her dark pink headphones in. Harrison was practicing his magic. As in a magician. Dolph was just going around with a little paper airplane. Being a cute pequeña tarta de miel*. And, finally Preston was doing some "acting" on the side. Oh, yeah, Gwen was throwing forks and spoons at SP to get him down. 

"María, while I do appreciate a boost in physical activity this is a bit much !" David said, as he rushed to turn off the fan. 

"Buzzkill." Nerf crossed his arms in a grumble. 

"It's okay, David~. Chill~. As you can see-" I stopped under the fan and caught SP before he hit the ground."I know what I'm doing!"

"I'm okay! Thanks María!" SP said, looking up at me grinning. I smile back and put him on the ground. 

"No problem SP! Remember to come to me for your other classes!" I chirped back at him. 

"Hi, Gwen." I put up my hand and waved a bit.

"What the gosh darn heck happened?" David questioned Gwen worriedly.

"Ugh, Space Kid just, y'know, pushing me to my limits again." Gwen answered with an exasperated sigh, massaging her temple a bit. 

"I will achieve space flight!"

"¡Joder, Sí! Serás!"

"María, I don't know what the fuck you just said but I know sí means yes. So, why I the hell you keep encouraging these damn brats?" Gwen asked, her voice laced with irritation and exhaustion.

"Ehhh, I won't call it encouragement. I would say it's me humoring them." I responded in a relaxed tone, winking at her. "Plus, how else are they supposed ta learn not to do something if we keep stopping them?" I slouched even more and leaned against David. God, I need a drink. In matter of fact, I was going to take one until I caught Gwen's eyes. Crossing her arms, her eyes turn into a disapproving and angry glare. Her frown hardening. Mierda* that didn't work. I took a peek at David and he looked a bit scared and I see him take a peek me. The whole room was quiet at this point watching and waiting for what I was gonna say. 

"Hahaha, okay. M-Maybe I did spaced out a bit and didn't see the gravity of the situation. But he really is an all star." I put my hands up in defense and gave a nervous smile, which turn into a really one after I hearing the mixture of laughs and groans filled the room. I'd let out a small chuckle hearing SP say "I don't get it". After a few seconds, Gwen facepalmed to muffle her laughter. David choked on his spit and let out a series of giggles. I sighed in relief and tucked my hands in my hoodie. I turned towards David and smiled at him. How did I get so lucky? I was gonna crack out some more jokes but David cut me off. 

"Well Gwen, we have new campers to introduce and orientate!" David bend down and quickly put on his "1st Day Camper" pin on the new kids. He must have accidentally push to hard because Neil let out a little "Ow". 

"Okay, let's... show them the video." Gwen said, finally calmed and blood pressure lowering. 

"Actually, I was thinking I could play them that song I've been-" David slowly pulls out his acoustic guitar. It always was my favorite instrument. In the first few weeks of our relationship, David constantly played me his guitar after learning it was my favorite. He tried to do it everyday but I told him he didn't have to. So he'd mostly played it when I was feeling down or a bit more than stress out. I remember it just like it was yesterday. Miel bicho* almost made me cry. 

"I'm gonna stop you, right there." 

"Come on, Gwen. You never let him play." I try to convince her. 

"No. I'll get the laser disk." Gwen finalized and walked away to get the TV and stuff set up. 

"O-Kay!" David responded still cheerful, putting away his guitar again. I'd stuck out my tongue at her as she left. Upset, I'd stuffed my hands in my hoodie pockets and shanked deeper in my scarf and hoodie. I turned my head away from Gwen's direction and glared at the ground. It's literally being a good few weeks since David played anything and I know I sound selfish right now but I really do like be his music. David must have saw how upset because next thing I know David pulls me into another hug. Holding home tightly in his arms and forcing my face into his chest. Before I can start yelling at him, David whispered to me. 

"It's okay, María. I promise that before the day is over I'll play the song for you and the new campers." David kissed my head before running off to catch up Gwen. I didn't realize it at the time but Preston said I'd "looked like Romeo when saw he saw his one and only, Juliet". Then I called him a idiota* and walked anyway. 

While I was looking at "my Juliet", I noticed the kids was staring at me. Among their grossed out faces and small smiles, was Max shaking his head with the smallest of the small of smiles on his face. That was my breaking point. 

"A-Alright you pequeñas m-mierdas*! Get outa here and head to the activity field, center thing!" I stuttered out, pointing to the door. They all let out groans of complaints. "Yeah, yeah! Keep walking!" I watched and made sure all of them got out of the mess hall. I went and grab Max before he can leave with the others.

"Un-uh, Max. Not you. I keeping my eye on you." I picked him up by his hoodie and started walking back towards the others.

"Dammit." Max cursed under his breath but,then, he started to smile. "Are you sure you be able to keep my eye on me? Pretty sure you had your eyes focus on something else." Max reported. I quickly lift up to eye level and glared at him with a tight smile. 

"Max. Please don't try me today. Or else I will not hesitate at throwing you out the window." We both just stare each other down before being the interrupted by Neil. 

"Will someone please talk to me about Science Camp?" Neil asked, nervously folding his hands together and hunch over a bit. "None of those kids looked too science-y." 

"What about that astronaut kid?" Nikki pointed out. Neil quickly straighten his back and placed his hands on his hips. 

"Astronauts, the wannabe jocks of the scientific community? Please." Neil responded with a bit of sass. Someone passionate about science. Gwen came back with the grande culo*, pequeña culo* and handed it to David. I walked with her to the closet to get the TV. By the time we rolled it in, David already going on a tangent about the camp and Cameron Campbell, the "founder" of this camp. But in reality, he's just a con man that take every opportunity he can get to make money. Now I'm nowhere near in place to tell him that but the least the man can do is put some kind of money in this maldita sea* camp. Anyhow, Gwen was trying to get the TV setup and I just cross my arms on the TV stand watching her struggle with the tape. 

After a short while, the ladder leading up to the mess hall attic went down and Cambell started coming down. He was in his PJ, wearing nothing but a wife beater, blue striped boxes and socks with slippers. Both me and Gwen's eyes widen as we watched Cambell rush back up after seeing all of us and come back fully clothed. As he lifted the ladder back up and make his way to the others, I noticed that the kids saw everything unlike David who finishing with his little speech. 

"It's like the man always said: We're here to have a great summer, and campe diem!" David eyes was shining at this point talking about Cambell. Hugging the disk a bit tighter, he sighs "Oh, if only he were here now." 

"I'm here now." Cambell announced, slapping a hand on David's back. David gasped and dropped the disk on the ground,

"Mr. Campbell?!" His faced all scrunch up and his cheeks were really cubby. And the smiles was the biggest in a while. Even his little tiny crows feet comes out. David really does look up to this guy and he have on multiple occasions tell me why. I was there when he first started looking up to the guy. That's why it's frustrates me so much that he doesn't know the truth but I don't plan on telling him anytime soon. I leaned back on the stand, turned to Gwen and whispered to her,

"How much you want to bet he's here to hide from the cops?" All she did was roll her eyes and start making her way to them. I laid my head my arms watching them for a bit before pushing myself up and them too. 

"Haha, oh Grace, you slay me!" Cambell had his hand on David shoulders and had his arm around Gwen neck. 

"It's...... Gwen." Gwen struggled to breathe out. 

"Yo, sir." I walked up to Gwen and stopped. I gave him a lazy wave and poked his arm as a sad attempt to help her.

"And how can I forget my other favorite camp counselor Mary! HaHaHaHa!" Cambell stretched out his arms to reach my form. "Aren't we all one happy family?" He asked rhetorically but got answers anyway.

"Of course, sir!"

"Sure, sir." 

"No estoy jugando a este juego contigo, maldito hombre del campo. Tienes suerte de tener a David aquí o de lo contrario este lugar habría sido quemado.*" I glared at him, trying to get out of his hold. 

"Oh, Mary! Always with that speaking Spanish. Don't you love how she explains her love of this camp?"

"Wait a second. She didn't say that-" I slipped out of Cambell arm and covered Nikki's mouth.

"Y-Yeah! Hey, Nikki! Don't you want to ask about Adventure-Mierda de mierda*!"  
I'd rip my hand away from Nikki's mouth. The pequeña mierda* bit me! 

"Why you little-" I was so ready to-to- I don't even know what I was gonna do! I had my hands up ready to grab her but I caught Cambell's and Gwen's glare and David's disappointed one. I made an attempt to explain myself. 

"But she....!"

"......"

"It's not even.....!"

".........."

"Come on!"

"…......…....." It didn't work out

"Fine! Voy a follar la esquina entonces*!" I glared at Nikki one more time before stomping off to "The Corner". And all Nikki did was watch with a satisfied smile with her hands on her hips. "The Corner" was just something me and David made after awhile of being here. It was just what it was implies a corner in the back of the mess hall. All there was a very short stool and a sign that read "The Naughty Corner" in messy paint. You can take Dolph for that. I'd mostly ignored the rest of their conversations and started grumbling to myself. 

Mostly something along the lines of "Este estúpido y tonto campamento. Lleno de todos estos niños problemáticos. No es mi culpa que estos niños no pueden actuar correctamente. Es la maldita culpa de los padres.*" And well, you get the idea. I glared down at my feet a bit more before finally looking out the window. It was nothing new but a "cop car" soon pulled up. I say "cop car" because they look a bit more official than cops. I really don't know why. Maybe it was because the "policemen" was dressed in all black suits and they're car was all black, too. I'd let them look around for a bit and waited a few seconds before calling Campbell. 

"Oi, Cambell. Might want to look out the window." I pointing my thumb toward the window in, what I assume, the FBI's direction. Cambell walked over to me and visibly grimace. I started giggling at him as he quickly closing the curtains and pushed us all out the mess hall. 

It didn't take us long to reach the active field and along the way David was explaining the everything else they need to know. 

"And here at Camp Campbell, we pride ourselves on the variety of our curriculum." "Showing off" our de mierda* active field. Gwen starts listing off all the other types of camps we have here. And I'd list off all my little nicknames for them. 

"There's Extreme Sports Camp," Meredith was on top of her- what's those shits called again? Rampa*? Wait, it's ramp right? God dang it. Yeah, so she's was on top of the ramp and tried to skate down it. Empathize on tried. As the ramp starts to curve up, she went straight though. I laughed a bit and said,  
"Skater Barbie."

"Magic Camp," Harrison had successfully made a bird appear but Nurf had to be a bully and throw a tomato at him. He had his own little stage, red curtains and everything.  
"Magic Mike-Hey! Nurf! Quite that mierda*!" All he did was roll his eyes, stick his tongue out and walked away. 

"Space Camp," SP was sitting in his "space ship"(which is just a cardboard box with Challenger II spelling incorrectly on the side and a traffic cone on the top). He had my space curtains up behind it, too. He was upright for about 4 seconds before he'd tip over and fell. I call him SP for Space Prince but I also like to call him,  
"Duck Dodgers." 

"Theater Camp," Preston was doing what I can only assume Shakespeare's Hamlet. Given he had a skull. It look he was in the middle of practicing til Nurf threw another tomato at him.  
"Peg Entwistle in a-Nurf! Vete a la mierda* somewhere else if your gonna be a pequeña mierda!*"

"Art Camp," Dolph was painting a dog and I couldn't call it horrible. Because even though it was bad, it was better what most kids can say. Dolph turn around and states,"Its a dog." Now let me explain somethings to you about Dolph. First, he la mente más maravillosa y pura* out of these brats. And, I'm pretty sure he's four because my God he's a shorty. Second, he's an okay artist and with help he can be great one. Sure he can be better but he will in time. And lastly, Dolph is Hitler and Bob Ross's amor de niño*. You'll see what I mean later on.  
"What could have been."

"Other Magic Club," Harrison was minding his own maldito* business when Nerris comes out of nowhere and starts bashing with him with his sword. Nerris threw his dice at him and shouted "Lighting bolt!" I was about to make a joke but one look at Gwen immediately shut me up. I turned and scratched my head, mumbling  
"Mom's basement at 30." 

"and lots more. Lots of stuff." Gwen giving up at read the long list of other things. 

"How much more stuff?" Nikki asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked, because I have a little song that I can sing-" 

"Well, there's a little do dad that I know David can sing-" Me and David started at the same time. David was slowly pulling out his guitar and I pushed him forward with my hand. 

"No." Gwen simply said, cutting us off. 

"When Gwen's not around."

"Just you wait, Gwen." David put his guitar away. And I shove myself off him, stuffing my hands in my hoodie again. Gwen turned her attention to Cambell and tried to talk to him about the camp. 

"By the way, Mr. Campbell, now that you're here maybe we can discuss just exactly how we're meant to operate at this scale-" Cambell cut her and bluntly asked her, "Hey, is that kid trying to escape?" I looked to my right to see Max running. We all looked down to see a knitted doll version of Max on the ground that soon limped over. David was already running after Max while I just sat down next to the kids. 

"Hey, aren't you gonna help that guy?" Neil asked me nervously, with his hands folded again. 

"Yeah, what happen to your bet with him?" Nikki, also, asked. 

"Well, he's not gonna away anytime soon. First rule in making bets and gambling, kids: Only make bets and, or deals you know you can win. Unless your lucky like me." I explained to them. Gwen rolled her eyes and Campbell was nodding his head. I pulled out my flask and added "And, I know you haven't been here long but just for you to know David would never let a kid escape. Let alone Max." Right when I was about to take a drink, Gwen snatched from it from me. I frozen for a second before grabbing Gwen's leg and start throwing a "tantrum". And I know Gwen was already tired but I couldn't help it. It was so fun to annoy her. So I started whinin', poking a legs and started sayin' "Gwwwwwwwweeeeeen! Why you took my flask?" She just looked down at me(which I smiled back to) and pinched her nose. She took a deep breath and simply said, 

"You shouldn't be drinking this early, María." Before I could even give a good response, Gwen shook her head 'no' and put my flask away. It was then I realized I wouldn't getting my flask back anytime soon. I'd let go of her leg and crossed my arms with a real pout. David finally came back with Max and he placed him down next to me. I looked at him and sarcastically said, "Well, look who's back."

"Fuck you."

"Right back atcha, kid." I'd grumbled back. Before he could make a smart remark, Neil interrupted us.

"Excuse me, what the hell is this?" Neil left our sides and was referring to our (now his) section for science camp. Now when I tell you it was horrible, it was really just mierda de perro*. I don't know why but everything was just made out of wood, very little metal, cardboard with little paint. You know Mr. Krabs from Sponge Bob and Ted from The Lorax but after he becomes a gilipollas*? Yeah, those two together shows how greedy and cheap Cambell. 

"What does it look like, nerd?!" I shouted from my spot next to Max and Nikki. By the way, I was still sitting on the ground. I was being lazy and I really didn't want to stand up. Which means I'm a lazy pile of trash. But you are too, so don't judge me. Neil looked like he was gonna start yellin' at me but David cut him off(though not before nudging for my comment).

"Ah! I see you found it." David exclaimed, making his way to Neil. "That, my friend, is science camp!" Love of god, someone help this giraffe. He's bending his neck so much to look down at Neil. And he made a (really cute) hilarious shocked face when table leg fail. 

"I just wanted Science Camp, not Science Camp and more! I don't want more!" Neil frantically searching for the pamphlet before pulling it out. He reread it couple of times before showing it to David. 

"Well that's why you read the fine print, sport!" Cambell walked over to Neil and patted him on his head. Might I add that Neil was standing up straighter and actually had a look of pure rage on his face. I'd look surprised at first before starting laughing quietly to myself. Max and Nikki both looked at me confused. Shaking my head and still laughing, I whispered,

"Just wait for it." I turned my attention back the heated argument and so did they. Cambell snatched the pamphlet and pulled out a magnifying glass. 

"See, right there. And more." He pointed out. "Now you can't sue us!" He exclaimed, throwing the pamphlet and magnifying glass away. Nikki walked up to them and pulled her pamphlet for Adventure Camp, also seeing the "and more" on it too. 

"So, what? It's just some sort of Camp Camp?" Nikki asked looking up at Cambell. 

"Yeah. That's basically our whole-"

"Well I mean," Cambell cut me off before I can finish. He honestly looked offended a bit. "I wouldn't exactly call it out like that. But yes." 

"This is bullshit!" Neil shouted out. Everyone literally stopped. I am shaking. Try to keep myself from laughing out loud. This was exactly what Max did when he came to camp. But I'll tell that story later. But Nikki killed me after what she said. 

"Woah, check out the balls on new kid." Max said surprised, nudging me and Nikki. He a huge smile and his eyes were wide, now paying more attention to the conversation. I nodded along but Nikki actually, freaking looks down and says, 

"Where?" I gave out a horrible snort and started laughing aloud. 

"C-Cambell is 'bout t-ta get completely mierda* on." I struggled not to laughing. I turn to look at Max and pointed at him,"Like when y-you came." He looked confused at first at me but then excitedly turn back and grin realized what's about to happen. 

" I don't know what kind of operation you think you're running," 

"A mierda* one!"

"but I won't stand for it!" 

"I'm already sittin' down!" I shouted again. Neil was straight up accusing and yelling at Cambell. It's so nice to see him getting what's coming for. 

"I am a man of science!"

"You tell him, Lewis!" When I tell you everyone was shunting up, it was dead quite. They were just watching all this go. Even Meredith was shocked. 

"You think you can rummage together some outdated equipment and call it a laboratory!?" Neil walked back and forward , throwing his hands in the air. He was maldito* pissed. And then, at that moment, another leg falls off the table. 

"Ey, kid. You gotta understand-" Gwen cut be off before I can finish. 

"Look, kid, I know it's not-" Gwen sounded equally tired I am. She was probably gonna do a good at calming Neil down before Cambell cut her off. Campbell raised his hand in her face and said,

"Stand down, Gretchen. I'll speak to the children." Cambell stated "heroically". I rolled my eyes at him, not wanting to hear another on of his "speeches".I pulled out my MP3 player and put on C2C-Down the Road. I wasn't thinking about anything in particular. But I have to remember to get my space curtains back from SP before he mess them up. And fix Meredith ramp before she starts and help Dolph with his new paintings. But not before talking some sense into Nurf for the 5th hundredth time. As I closed my eyes and mumble the lyrics under my breath while thinking things over, I soon got the strange feeling that I was missing out on something. I'd peeked one of my eyes only to have a bullet whizzed pass me. To my left was cops, but more really the FBI. They knocked down the art and SP section and was shootin' at Cambell. Now I have three more thing to fix. And the "heroic" Cameron Campbell using SP helmet (cafetera*) as a shield from the bullets. And I'd don't understand how it's bulletproof but lo que sea*. He was also shouting "Code Black" into the watch, meaning it was time for him to go away again. He probably won't be back for another month or so because of his stupid idea of being in control of America's biggest drug ring as of today. I told him that the "perras de la ley*" was already on his case and that he should lay low for a while. But did his listen to me no. I got up and "sneaked" pass the FBI agents to get to the tree behind. When all reality I simply walked by them since they was so focus on Cambell. I'd knocked on it three times before opening it and pulling out the duffle bag. Filled with a map, a fake ID, a razor, change of clothes, a Glock G29 with it's respected ammo and a whole bunch of other things. I started making my way to David and the others, check of the items in the bag. 

"Have a great summer, kids!" I looked up seeing Campbell getting away. I break into a run towards Cambell as the helicopter takes him away. 

"And campe-" 

"Sir! Wait! You forgot something!" I started spinning around in a circle using the weight of the bag to help me gain momentum. As I spin, I caught little peaks of Cambell. He got the helicopter to slow down but he refused to stop it. This was a tricky one. 

"Ese bastardo.*" I muttered, as I let go of the bag and throwing myself away from the bag so I wouldn't being to accidentally holding on or hook it down. I quickly got back up and look to see if he got it. Thankful, Cambell was smart enough to lower himself down the ladder and hang off it. I cupped my hands around mouth and shouted, "Remember to take a stop at Winnipeg and then Quebec! Everything you need is in the bag!" Cambell peeked in the bag and nodded down to me smirking. 

"Much obliged, María! And campe diem!" He threw the bag over his shoulder and waved as the helicopter took him away. I slowly got up and gave him waved in a 'go away matter'. Thank God, the cops left as soon as Cambell got on the ladder. They were cagar* for shots anyway. I'd let out a heavy sigh and walked next to David. Heavily leaning on him, I rest my cheek on his shoulder and eyes my eyes for even the littlest of rest. I was breathing pretty hard too and felt like legs were about to give out. I really should start exercising again.I clinging on to David's shirt with both my hands as everyone watch the agents go by. 

"He seems nice." I hear Nikki said in a normal tone. I let out a groan in annoyance and let out an even louder one when David left my side to tend to Gwen, who seem to being another panic attack. I would have sat down try to take a quick nap but David just had to drag my with him too. 

"Daaaaaavid!" I whined to him. 

"Not today, Mar Mar! Our friend and fellow Camp Counselor is in need of our assistance! And ,by boy golly, she is gonna get it!" David stated, walking towards Gwen.

"But I'm tiiiiiiiired." I moaned miserably. I still refused to open my eyes but they shot open after what David said next. 

"Well, you can take a nap later and don't think I'll forget about your little stunt either!" I immediately froze and stop struggling. I could feel myself break into a small sweat. Before I could even stutter out an excuse of what exactly happened, he cut me off and said, "You should have told me that Mr. Campbell was going on a surprise camping trip! I could have help you help him get his bag and rechecked it!" I'd let out a sigh of relief and quickly tried to get rid of the fear I once had. Nervously laughing and responded with a quiet,

"Haha,my bad, V. I totally let it slip my mind. Next time I'll tell ya for sure." That was too close. Much too close. I started actually walking next to David and squeezed his hand. He'd looked at me surprised and broke into a huge smile. He brought his face closer to mine and nuzzled my face. I'd let out even more shaky giggles and could feel my face heating up. I back up from our little eskimo kiss turned my attention back to Gwen. 

"So what do want to do with La Niña atacada de pánico?*" I asked, looking towards Gwen. She was curl up on the ground with her hands on her shaking pretty bad. Everyone was just standing around watching her with either: A. Worry, B. Annoyance or C. Amusement. Nurf, for example, was laughing at her like Nelson Muntz.

"With what?" David asked back, titling his head to the side, still smiling. I'd nodded down towards to Gwen. "O-Oh! Yes! We will... we will...... we find out together!" David gave me a nervous smile and bend down and try to shake Gwen. He been let go of my hand but I already miss the warmth of it. Cheesy, I know. But you try dealing with cold hands and you have this oven as a boyfriend. He makes buying gloves look useless. I stuffed my hand in one of my jacket pocket and pull out a lollipop. A blue raspberry. A fan favorite of all ones! And, what does she do? Nothing. I was waving it in front of her face but she ignored and said,

"Why am I at this camp? Why did I thought for even a second that this was a good idea? Of all degrees, I had to be the dumb one and get a liberal arts degree. Why?" She questioned. I sighed unwrapping lollipop after putting in my mouth, I told her,

"Jesus Christ, Gwen. You need to get over yourself. You do this every time. You know the amount of jobs you can get with a liberal arts degree? I bet you never even do your research before you started quejumbroso*. You could have been a web developer, technical writer, human resource specialist, database administrator or even a public relations specialist. Since all these jobs growth's been on the low side, the need of it have increased tremendously. You could be making any thing between $56,770 and $81,710 as an average salary." You can hear how annoyed I was with Gwen and I honestly was. If she had been smart enough to get a liberal degree, then she should have been smart enough to know the jobs that come with it. She should have done at least some research first. Make a plan. Ask a counselor. Anything! But, no. She didn't. Now all that money. All that time. Wasted. It's not anyone's fault be here own. She just needs to shut up and accept her own downfall. Gwen stopped shaking during my little rant and stood up. She looked at me shocked, not saying anything. 

"Ya, see? Now take the lollipop and join me in misery." I handed her another lollipop, closing my eyes with a satisfied smile. 

"What? No. The kids are gone." 

"Qué?*" 

Next thing I know, we're all running after the kids but not before I'd turn toward the rest of the kids and yelled, 

"If any of you bastardo huérfano*, even think about pulling a trick like that, it's a night in Quartz's outhouse for you!" I'd made sure glare harsher toward Nurf. When I caught up, Gwen and David was nowhere near to catching up with the kids. And they were just yelling at each other, well Gwen more that David. 

"It sucks! It always suck!" 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Both of you! Cierra la boca*! If you didn't notice-Hola, Cuarzo*!-that the kids are heading straight towards the bus! And I'm ain't gonna lost my bet!" I shouted at both of them, racing ahead. As I grabbed their hands and start dragging forward, I could hear Cuarzo just simply say "No running.". 

"Max, get back here! You are being a bad influence on our new campers!" David shouted at Max.

"Never!" Max shouted back, trying and failing to run faster. 

"Max! Do honestly think this plan will work?! Get back here and I promise I won't No consideraré mi sandalia*!" We were getting close enough to grab the kids. With all three of us we should be able to get all them, the poor, unlucky person to grab Nikki. 

"Max, hurry!" Nikki shouted back ahead of both Neil and Max. It wasn't too hard to catch up with them, considering their short, little legs. I slowed down a bit to let David get ahead of me but stayed ahead of Gwen. Look of Max face with he sees David, of all people, caught him yet again, was enough to allow myself to risk the bet. But then ,out of nowhere, Nikki chucks her "1st Day Camper" at David. It hits him in the eye. He goes down and sends me and Gwen of down with him. Now we're all just a tangle mess of limbs will the kids got on the bus. 

"Remember this face, David! María! Cause you'll never see-" I ripped myself from Gwen and David and dashed toward Max.

"Shit!" Max shouted, trying to close the door. I gripped the doors and pushed them open before they can close. Max shut his eyes and covered his face. I caught Neil dashed behind a sit and Nikki grip the wheel. They were obviously scared about what I was going to do but all I did was stick out my hand.

"What? You scared of a handshake?" I asked him, smirking. He nervously shook by hand and try to pull back but I wouldn't let him go. I pulled him closer to me till only his toes was on the bus. I leaned in and continued,

"That's the first time in a very long time since anyone beat me in a bet." Gripping his hand tighter and putting emphasis on 'anyone'. "And I like to congratulate you on a job. Until we meet again, Max." I let go of his hand and pushed him back into the bus. 

"Now get out of here." I stuffed my hands in my hoodie, pulling out my flask. If your wonder how I got it back, I snuck it off Gwen when she was have a mental breakdown. He still stood their shock for a few seconds. "Hurry up and go. Unless you want to lose our bet." That seem to bring him back because as I finish my sentence he slammed the bus door close and the bus took off. 

"Okay, María. What the actual hell?" Gwen stomped up toward me, throwing her hands in the air l, crossing them against her chest and taping her foot angrily. I rolled my eyes at her and continued to drink my flask. "And, how the hell did you get your flask off me?!"

"Yeah, Mar Mar. You had a good reason for this, right? I mean, what about your bet?" David obviously agreed with Gwen on this but tried not to be upset with me. I stopped drinking my and turn towards them.

"Come on. Chill out, guys. I know what I'm doing. Trust me." I turned back to the road and took another sip of my flask. "I mean seriously. The kids can't even drive." 

……...............……...............……...............……..

Spiting out my drink, I shouted "JODER!¡LOS NIÑOS NO PUEDEN CONDUCIR! ¡SUS PEQUEÑAS PIERNAS NO PUEDEN ALCANZAR LOS PEDALES!*" Now it was my turn to have mental breakdown. 

Twenty minutes later we found the kids next to a cop. More specific the Sheriff. Even more specific Sal. And I know he's enfadado* because this is he's ninth time being up here in less than 2 weeks ago. 

And even more grander news, turns out I was right. The kids can't drive. They slammed into a tree and got a half a mile away from the camp. When I saw them I jumped out of the Gwen's car and sprinted towards them. I could see Max say shit, Neil visible shaken and Nikki saying uh oh. When I got close enough, I dropped down to their level and scooped them up into a hug.

"Gracias a Dios, a Jesús y a María, que estás bien, muchacho. Tú y tus nuevos amigos. Por favor, nunca hagas nada remotamente peligroso como este otra vez. O si no, voy a tener que patear el culo de la Muerte por siquiera pensar en tomar tus preciosas almas y llevarte a la tierra de los Muertos. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Max. Piensa inteligente y sabiamente por ahora. Mi ángel.*" I pulled them in tighter and tighter. My worry and fear evident. I finally put them down and looked at Max and said to him,  
"Por favor, mi niño. Eres mucho más inteligente que esto. Ten cuidado y piense más cuidadosamente en el futuro, Max.*" I grabbed his chin and turn his head over. Max tried to fight me off but I gave him one look and he stopped. He pouted and crossed his arms but didn't fight me anymore. I move on to Neil to see he's more mentally harm rather than physically. I give him a soft pat on the hand and pulled out a strawberry flavored lollipop. He looked at me surprised but gently take the lolli and gave me a smile of relief.  
Before I could look Nikki over, she shouted at me, asking,

"So we're not in trouble?" She was bearing a nervous look on her face and so did Neil but with more fear. While Max just looked off so the side, knowing what was 'bout to come. But it at that point I remembered what these bastardos* did.

"Oh, but of course you are." I got up and looked down at them. I could feel my eyebrow twitch and my face heating up. 

"¿En qué demonios estamos pensando? Conduciendo un maldito autobús fuera del campamento. ¿Tienes alguna idea de mierda que podría haber pasado? ¡Podrías haber entrado al tráfico y arruinar todo! ¡Podrías haber golpeado a alguien y haberlos matado! ¿Y sabes quién se hubiera deshecho del cuerpo? ¡YO! Porque David se desmayaría y Gwen diría 'Este no es mi problema'. ¡Oh! Si solo tus padres me dieran permiso para golpearte, me pondría la zapatilla en todos tus culos!*" I was pacing back and forward in front of them. David and Gwen was talking to the Sal as I was doing this. And then I heard Sal said,

"I'm getting real tired of having to come up here, David." Sal gave David another ticket.

"I know-" David started dejected, before I cut him off. 

"Then don't Sal. You don't have to come up here, do you?! Tu maldito idiota culo sombrero*." I turned towards Sal.

"Now miss. I don't appreciate-"

"I'm sure your wife didn't appreciate that puta* you brought home either! ¿Tiene alguna idea del daño psicológico que podemos causar a sus hijos?! Tu esposa?*" I interrupted him again, stomping towards him.

"Greence. Stop this nonsense before I start thinkin' about taking you in." Sal growled out putting his hand on his belt.

"Oh, yeah. Try it! Your kids won't be the only thing you lose to a women." I taunted him again in face now. "¿Crees que tu pequeña arma me asusta? No sería la primera vez que alguien apunta con un arma hacia mí*." We stared at each other down for a while before Gwen and David jumped in. 

"And thank you for coming up here Sheriff Crook. Please allow me to walk you back to your car. And talk you out of arresting María....... again." Gwen grumbled that last bit as she gently turn Sal away from me towards his car. 

"Ah! Yes! And allow us to get a head start back to our humble abode! And away from here, right, María?" David had grab my shoulders and gently pushed me back to the car. When we got far enough away, David turned me to him, still holding my shoulders, he asked me,

"Maríaaaaaaaaaa." He started drawing out my name, "What have I told you about disrespecting government official jobs?" 

"People who severing the government should be respected." I grumbled under my breath, turning my head away from his gaze, and hiding in my scarf. 

"Aaaaaaaand?" David stretched out, this time holding my face so I can look back at him.

"Even to the simple mailman to the brave firemen." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaannd?" I grabbed his hands bring them down from my face before finishing the little speech with, 

"And, especially police officers." David just gives me another look. "David, come on. I'll finish the rest at camp." David was going to say something else but Max beat him to it.

"We were so close!" Max hissed out, looking down in his hands in frustration.

"Well, I mean in hindsight none of us really know how to drive." Neil pointed out with Nikki nodding her head in agreement.

"That's just mean none of you kids play enough car games." I said, shaking my head in shame. As Gwen continue to scold the kids, I turned to David to see him looking over el maldito resbalón rosado*. Bending under his arm and wrapping my arm around his waist, I asked him,

"How much is it this time?" He looks down at me blankly for a second before giving a weak smile and whispering,

"Quite a bit. But.......," giving out disheartened sigh he looked down at me and gave a kiss on the forehead, "You don't have to worry about." I stare him and quickly snatched from him. 

"María!" 

"Don't worry David I got this." I'd begin to walk away and tried to stuffed the ticket in my sweater. But David beat me to it and grab the edge of the ticket. 

"David."

"María."

"Daaaaavid."

"Maríaaaaa." We both were staring each other down, neither one of us backing down. "You always handle the tickets. I got this one."

"But, David you don't understand-!" My deal is out the door if you do this!

"Nope! Not today, María!" David took the ticket while I was distracted with my thoughts and tucked the ticket inside his jacket pocket.

"Fine. Fine. Fine. Okay." I'll just have to talk over with Campbell and Officer Wilson later. "Well, come on David. Let's go talk with the kids." I reasoned with him, pushing my hand on his back, walking back toward Gwen and the kids.

"Imma be real, I just always wanted to drive a bus." Nikki said, nonchalantly, without a care about her own safety. After hearing this, I slapped my hand on my forehead before sliding it down my face. Sighing deeply as I did this. 

"Well kids, I hope we all learned something today." David pooping back into the conversation.

"Oh, no. I hope YOU learned, David." Max reported pointing a hateful finger at David. "You too. María." Max shifted his glare towards me and I stick my tongue at him in response. 

"I hope you learned that before today, you only had one little bastard to deal with." Max open his arms up and wrapped his arm around Neil and Nikki. Both having smiles on their faces. "But now you've got three." Max turned them around and started getting in the car, but not turning around with a smirking,"Let's go, guys. I'll take you to our tent." 

"Woohoo! This is gonna be awesome!" Nikki cheered, on her way back with the boys. 

"This is gonna be awful." 

"You can say that again." Me and Gwen agreed, both of us slumped over and tired of today's events. Though, unlike Gwen I have I flask full of-oh yeah. She took my jodienda* flask. Maybe I can sneak it-

"Oh, come on guys! Look at the bright side!," David throwing his arms around our shoulders, pulling us back a bit. Almost making us both fall. We turning our heads to David, both a little bit more than upset with him. 

"Max made not one, not three, but two new friends today!" Letting go of us jumping and hoping around. We just stared at him for a minute but then he tries to pull his guitar out. And that was the breaking point for Gwen. I'd shift my gaze towards Gwen to see her already with David's guitars, getting ready to take a swing at him. Before she could, I'd hook my arms under arms and start pulling her back a bit. 

"Let me go, María! I need this!" Gwen shouted, swinging her body and the guitar violently. 

"And I need a Dios maldito aspirina*.But it looks like neither of us gettin' what we want." I snapped at her. I could feel the bags in my eyes getting heavier and without any of my coffee, energy drinks, pills or monthly naps! I can feel the pounding headache behind my eyes getting worse. 

"Now listen here, Gwen." I had leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Your gonna put a stoppin' to this little pitch an' hissy fit. Your actin' like a damn child. Now here's what's gonna happen. I am going to let you and when I do you are going to give me the guitar. Alright? I'll make sure to talk with you later." As I was talkin', she slowly calm down and lower the guitar. When she finally lower her arms completely, I'd let go of her and backed up, tuckin' my hands in my hoodie. Gwen looked down a for good minute before letting out a deep sigh and giving me a hard and slow nod. I'd nodded back hold my hand out for the guitar. She walked over to me and put the guitar in my hand. But not before stating, 

"You own me one, María. Big time." Gwen particularly growled out, holding the front of my shirt. I'd put my hands up in defense before and looked away from her eyes giving her a quick 'Sí, señora'. 

"I hear ya. I hear ya. You get my movie pick for the next 4 weeks. Just get yourself in car." To keep some of our sanity, David thought it was a good idea to have movies nights. Gwen and I agreed to it, thinking it be fun but we were sadly mistaken. Turns out we all had very different ideas for movies. Gwen really liked romances and drama, I really liked watching adventure and thrillers films while David liked comedies and fantasy films. But I'll say it now, I'm a sucker for animations. And it doesn't help that the only functioning Tv we have only accepts VHS or really old CD's. Tonight was supposed to me my turn and I wanted to watch Abandon Ship (1975). But I guess I have to wait a good while before it's my turn. Gwen nods her head in satisfaction and made her way to the driver's seat. I shook my head in amazement as she walked away. It's was never that hard to pleased her. I then turn my attention to David, who was looking at me but turn away when I caught his gaze. I rolled my eyes for the 5th time today and walked over to him. I snuck up behind him and whispered, 

"Boo". He jumped up immediately after but, for some reason, he'd jumped backwards, towards my direction making us both fall. It wasn't that hard of a fall but his head landing on my stomach, knocking some of the air out of me. I looked down at him, giving his head a soft scratch, I greeted him with a even softer,

"Howdy, pumpkin." David let out a breathtaking smile, before flinching away and jumping up and away from me.

"I-I'm so sorry, María! I didn't mean to fall on you-" David pulls me up and hugged me tightly. Tucking his arm under head using his other hand to run his fingers up and down my hair, as short as it is. It barely reached pass my shoulder blades. 

"It's okay, V. Buuuut I think you own me one." I got up, tapping a finger on my chin. 

"A-Anything, María! M-My movie night pick! My days off! I could give you my-" David now babbles along cubing my cheeks between his hands, squashing them together. I put my hands over his hands and try to pull them back a bit. 

"I want the back seat!" I quickly cut him off again before he continued. 

"You want the back seat?" David questioned me, confused.

"Yeah! I want to take a nap and you know I can only do that the backseat!" I explain happily and loudly to him. I don't know why but I was always a sucker for the backseat. Ever since I was kid and growing up, I'd always fell asleep in the backseat of cars. Cars in general always made me sleepy but if I seat in the front the chance of me falling asleep is less likely.

"Hmmm, you sure you don't want anything else?" David looked down at me suspiciously, squashing my cheeks even more. 

"You can give me your infamous blueberry muffin." I grinned at him.

"María Alejandra Henry Greence! You know you cannot have any typr blueberries whatsoever! Your allergic." David giving me his "stern" look, which was just him pouting with his eyebrows all scrunched up. 

"Exactly! That's why I get the back seat!" I removed his hands and gave his a quick kiss on his nose. "Come on, let's go back to camp! Last one there is a sour camper!" I took off running towards Gwen's car.

"W-What? Mar Mar! No, fair!"

Fun Fact#24: María tend to curse in Spanish, when she's emotional or she just speaking small, random sentences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, this one is pretty long, huh?
> 
> I am so very so that I didn't get this out fast enough and even more so that it might be like this for a while.
> 
> Highschool have been hell and my sister's son(my nephew) is now living with us while she's in the Navy. I will do my best to push out chapters faster and develop a better system to this. 
> 
> Please tell me any mistakes I made and how I can make this better.
> 
> Also, if you see this *, it means that María is speaking in Spanish. You can easily GoogleTranslate the words. 
> 
> Also, Also. Tell me if you will like me to tone down the Spanish or put the translation next to the words. I understand that it's a lot words to translate. 
> 
> P. S. S I do like writing this story and have a lot of ideas for María's story. I may be gone for a while but I am not stoping this story. 
> 
> (I hope to)See you, later!


End file.
